Darkseid
Darkseid is a character from DC Comics and an enemy of Superman. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Darkseid vs. Frieza *Darkseid vs. Loki (Complete) *Darkseid vs. Mewtwo (Complete) *Darkseid vs. Thanos (Complete) *King Cold (5th form) vs Darkseid Possible Opponents *Hades (Saint Seiya) *Sailor Galaxia (Sailor Moon) *Beerus (Dragon Ball Z) *Galactus (Marvel) History Long ago, Uxas lived on the planet Urgrund where his people worshiped the Old Gods who needed their prayers to survive. In time, with his brother Iyaza assisting him, Uxas tricks the Old Gods to heavily wound each other. But what Uxas did not tell his brother is that he intended to absorbed the gods' powers. It results in Uxas turned into a rock-like creature while Izaya is also transformed from being exposed to the Old Gods' power. In an act of distain for his brother's ideals that they use their powers to usher a new era of peace, Darkseid destroyed Urgund and takes one half of the ruined planet to craft into a new world: Apokolips, where he reigns over his slave population of immortals as god-king with the only opposition being his brother, now known as Highfather, and the New Gods of New Genesis. In time, while making his purpose to solve the Anti-Life Equation to rule the entire universe, Darkseid receives new opposition in Superman and the Justice League. Death Battle Info * Height: 8'9" * Weight: 1,815 lbs * IQ: 12th level intellect * Age: Immortal Abilities * New God Physiology: As a New God, Darkseid is a being of genetic stability and evolutionary perfection. He is equal to Superman in strength, able easily shatter Lantern constructs, and defeat multiple superhumans singlehanded. Darkseid can withstand the destruction of a whole planet and the God-killing Boom-Spheres, his stamina heighten where he can fight an equal for a week without getting tired. * Omega Energy Manipulation: Darkseid wields a cosmic energy field called "Omega Effect", which allows him to transverse through time and space and break through any barrier. He normally uses it in the form of Omega Beams shot from his eyes that never miss their target. Also known as Omega Sanction, the concentrated beams potent enough to harm Superman, destroy planets, vaporize average beings, and catch a moving target like Flash. Darkseid can also focus his Omega energy through his hands and arms to generate eradicating shockwaves to destroy the surrounding landscape. * Gear: ** Agony Matrix: An energy-field-based weapon that causes direct neural stimulation of every pain receptor in a person, causing unfathomable torture. While it would kill an average person within minutes, a super-powered being like Superman would only laid on the ground and writhing. ** Apokolips' Power Feed: Whenever he needs to replenish his lost strength, Darkseid seals himself in the heart of Apokolips and siphon the planet's life energy. But it can be a dangerous risk since Darkseid must remain until the replenishment is complete and effect the drain has the Apokolips' unstable mass. Anti-Life Equation A power to manipulate the wills of others, Darkseid spend eternity to find the equation before finally learning it: "loneliness + alienation + fear + despair + self-worth ÷ mockery ÷ condemnation ÷ misunderstanding × guilt × shame × failure × judgment n=y where y=hope and n=folly, love=lies, life=death, self=dark side." This allows him to turn anyone into a mindless slave devoid of free will and personal identity. Feats * Lifted 100 tons * Broke a Green Lantern ring with his bare hands * Tanked hits from Lobo * Held open a hole in reality * Dominated the will of all the people on Earth with the Anti-Life Equation * Survived a hit from The Spectre * Straight up bitch-slapped Superman Faults * Vulnerable to Radion * Obsessive * Requires large amounts of willpower to pull off his abilities * Omega Beams have been proven ineffective against the likes of Wonder Woman's bracelets. * Durability doesn't save him from powerhouses like Superman or Martian Manhunter * Being defeated by Multiverse-empowered Green Lantern despite initially holding his own against him. Gallery Darkseid (MKVDCU).jpg|Darkseid as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Darkseid DCAU.png|Darkseid as he appears in the DC Animated Universe McDarkseid.jpg|Welcome to McDarkseid, May I Take your Order? (Everyone Had To Start out Somewhere... ~ Hoxton) Trivia Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains